Behind His Dark Glasses
by Chibidinda
Summary: Shino has a secret. The rookie 9 are dying to find out. R n' R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Behind His Dark Glasses**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: My first Naruto fanfic, thanks to rariiez for the editing, go and check out her stories! Okay then, go ahead and read my story. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

Aburame Shino is mysterious. Yes, that's what people always thought of him. Why? Well, it's simple. Just take a look at him, a silent, uncaring, and secretive boy, and that's exactly how you will describe him. _Mysterious._ It's not only the people around him who don't know his habits, his hobbies – other than his fondness to insects, of course – hell, even his face is still a mystery to them. With the exception of his parents and his siblings, not even the two people he trusts the most, Hinata and Kiba, had seen him without his coat and glasses – in other words, no one had seen _his face_.

His parents knew that Shino preferred to be left alone, and that's why they never bothered him with thousands of questions parents usually threw at their children; _Where have you been? What are you doing? Where are you going?_ – they respected him, trust him to make his own decisions, and that's why; when he – Aburame Shino – decided to leave the house with a totally different look one day, they said and did nothing – because it's his choice, and even though they could not resist raising their eyebrows at him, they only regarded him with a simple message; _be back before dinner_.

It's been two months since he found his new freedom.

It's an ordinary summer day, and Shino, - somehow had managed to run away from Kiba's summer routine, endless training, according to Kiba – (but if you ask Shino, he will answer that it's more like rolling around in dirt) – and so, he decided that it would be way easier for him to escape the dog boy by taking off his coat, and walk around the village – unnoticed by everyone. He went home, dumped his grass scented clothes, and grabbed a t-shirt and a short. Immediately he rushed to his front door, because he somehow had a nagging feeling that his annoying team mates, - Akamaru and Kiba (if he may point out, the former's way better than the later)- was heading towards his home with full speed. He passed the living room, where his father was reading the news paper. Sensing his son's presence, he looked up.

"Shino," he said.

Shino halted in mid steps and turned to face his father. "Yes father?"

"Don't forget to bring the sample to the hokage, it's Saturday."

"It's in my back pocket," he replied shortly, and then he rushed off, leaving his father chuckling at his impatience. Many would think that behind all those calm demeanor, Shino was a patient person, well – maybe he was, compared to his team mates – but the truth was that Shino only had a slight difference of attitude than Kiba, but while Kiba literally expressed his feelings by all those shouts and yells, Shino found it 'troublesome' – quoting Shikamaru – to use his voice like that.

The tall lean boy exited his house. Keeping his chakra low, he ran to the opposite direction from Kiba's and he immediately ducked into an alley near Ichiraku ramen, hoping that the dog boy would just go and build a mud-castle by himself without dragging him along.

Five minutes past until he sensed Kiba began to head to the forest with Akamaru. Breathing with relief, he came out from the alley, and started to walk to the lab's direction.

Without his dark glasses and coat that covered his whole body, he walked through the village with his hands in his pockets. He had a pale complexion, but other than that, his face was what everyone could describe as _handsome_, though judging by the amount of girls and the way they looked at him as he walked, his cold expressionless face was _hot_. No one had ever thought that a Shino owned a very cool face. His gaze was intense and cold, and his hair was a bit messy. Really, he's _very handsome_.

Cringing at the amount of attention – he still had not gotten used to it yet – he picked up his pace, flash stepping to the laboratory. He really wanted to drop the sample as soon as possible so he could escape and take his leisurely walk in the forest before night comes.

* * *

At the lab, he met the fifth hokage, but she was not alone because Sakura was with her. They seemed to be conducting an experiment, about what, he did not even want to know. Tsunade looked at him with confusion.

"Forgive me, but who are you? What's your business in this lab?"

"I'm here to replace Shino dropping off the sample, he, uh, had a bad stomach." he lied, aware of her disbelieving gaze. Yeah, 'a bad stomach' was definitely not a convincing answer. They were quiet for a short moment before she seemed to shrug her curiosity off.

"Oh, that bee. Okay then, thank you."

Shino handed her the sample before he turned around to leave the laboratory without responding to her thanks.

Apparently, Sakura was confused.

"Sorry sensei, who is he?" She asked curiously. "I had never seen him before.."

"He said he's Shino's replacement. I actually had never seen him before too, but it seems that he's also from the Aburame clan," she answered.

She noted how her apprentice's eyes sparkled. "Mmm… are you interested in him? I mean, he's not bad, definitely better than your last crush." Tsunade teased her.

Sakura's cheeks reddened, "Let's just continue the project, sensei." She quickly changed the topic, relieved when her teacher gave no objection to her suggestion.

Sakura was very curious. Tsunade's definitely right, she thought he was handsome too. And like all normal girls, she's attracted to handsome guys. **BUT WHO THE HECK IS HE?**

* * *

_to be continued_

* * *

**A/N: Should I continue this or not? _Leave me some reviews please._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

It's a very hot day. The sun burned his flesh, and he gingerly reminded himself with a grimace that if he retreated after half of the journey, he's not a shinobi. Cursing, the boy-_young man_-who attracted too much attention than his own liking glared at the sun. This was exactly why he hated summer - the burning heat, and the over excited Kiba – yes, after a full week, the damn summer still had not yet sucked his spirit. So that's exactly why, Aburame Shino was once again forced to leave his house in the middle of a very hot summer day without his coat and glasses – in other words, _without any protection from the frickin sun. _He's blaming the dog boy.

He flicked his eyes to the left and for his disliking, he saw yet another two girls whispering with their eyes looking straight at him. When they noticed his stare, both of them blushed and turned their heads.

Quirking his eyebrows, the totally handsome young man sighed as his eyes darted back to the busy road in front of him.

His mother was suffering from fever, and because he's kinda useless with not being able to cook her delicious chicken soup – chicken soup was just not his specialty – like all his siblings could, he had decided to buy her flowers. Did he mention that his mother has fever? A weird choice of sickness in the middle of summer, if you asked him.

Sighing once more, he ruffled his hair – before he disappeared with a _poof_.

.

Yamanaka Ino hated her summer job.

She yawned, rubbing her eyes boredly. _This is ridiculous_. It's the middle of the summer days and instead of having fun, she's stuck watching the store as her parents were enjoying their vacation. She scowled, watching people passing by the store. She thought they had an agreement. They had agreed that on every summer vacations, she doesn't have to take care of the store.

But her mother just had to yearn for a vacation outside of Konoha.

And her father just had to be too intimidated by his _'darling wife'_ to be able to choke out the word _'no'_.

So there she was, stuck, glued to the spot.

Well, she supposed they do deserve a vacation_. But still..._Sighing, the blond girl perked her head up as she heard the door bell rang. She immediately stood up to greet whoever that was. Probably just a random old lady who wants to decorate her house. As usual.

"Welcome, may I -"

She stopped. And her eyes widened. She was speechless.

Standing there, with his hands in his pockets, was someone who was more handsome – or hotter – than the bastard Sasuke Uchiha himself_. Oh – My – God_.

The young man's eyes swept around the room and his dark – _mysterious, intense, beautiful _- pupils fell on her. She wanted nothing more than to blush – or squeal – or both of them.

"So...err..is there anything that I can do to help you?" she asked him nervously.

The myserious guy said nothing as he swept his gaze off her and moved them to the red roses in front of him. He seemed to be thinking about something, and she fidgeted, because she was ignored – and she was not used to being ignored at. After what had seemed for an eternity, with her still engulfed in watching every bits of him as he moved around the room _– his broad shoulders, long strides, strong jaw, dark eyes, messy hair_ – she determined that he's Konoha's number one _hottie _right now. A fan club will be made. No doubt about that. And she would beat her nemesis – _Sakura_ – on making it. Sasuke's fanclub?_ So totally_ last year.

He finally opened his mouth then, after a full five minutes of watching a lavender. "I'm looking for a flower that I can give to a sick person." He said shortly, kinda snappish, but_ geez_ – when someone's handsome, he's handsome.

"Okay," she replied quickly.

She hurriedly chose her favorite flower in the shop—truth to be told, she rarely give her favorites to people when she's watching the shop, because those beautiful flowers are just such a waste to give to strangers—but this was an exception. He's a _handsome stranger_.

Her practised fingers wrapped them in ease, she was eager to show him her ability on gardening. Usually boys would praise her for it, they always find it cute. But as she peeked from the corner of her eyes, he showed no interest at all.

She spun around, her ponytail swinging gracefully.

He looked at her, noticing that she had finished. "So how much is it?"

She squeaked her response and he dropped some coins to the counter. "Thank you very much," he flashed her a smile, the corner of his mouth quirking slightly in a - _oh, so cool_ - smirk. She blushed, her cheeks tainted red as his long and slim fingers accidentaly brushed against hers as he took the bonquet of flowers from her hand.

"You're welcome," she mumbled, watching sheepishly as he walked to the street outside.

The door creaked, and standing there, was Nara Shikamaru.

.

Nara Shikamaru was not the kind of person who's bothered by the little things. He had gotten himself figured out long ago, and so, he had never wasted any time trying anything new. He had known from the beginning that he's someone who prefers to live a life filled with simple things. And so, due to the facts, he was very shocked when he found out that he actually had a crush on _Yamanaka Ino, the annoying, troublesome girl._

"I'm sorry," he said, when he nearly bumped into a guy exiting the store. The guy looked at him, and he saw recognition flashed in his eyes before he nodded curtly, a sign of acceptance on his apology.

Shikamaru twisted his body a bit so that he could give the stranger some space to get through the doorway. He stepped inside the store, and the door shut behind him.

"Shika! Did you see him? Did you see him?" The annoying blonde who he got himself in a mess with squealed in excitement as he crossed the room to the counter where she was standing.

"Sasuke? Of course I had not see him," he muttered dryly, because all she had been talking about since she found out that he had been assigned to a new duty the day before where he's supposed to track down criminals or something (he did not know, he had been sleeping through the meeting and Naruto could not do a great job at explaining - who was he kidding? Naruto?).

And she had been asking about him like, geez, he did not know, maybe only for thirty four frickin times since the afternoon before?

To his surprise, she rolled her eyes and giggled. "No, silly, why would I ask about that criminal?"

"Because, gee, Ino, I don't know, maybe because he's a so damn hot guy?" He replied sarcastically, quoting what she had said the day before.

"Well, I suppose you're right," she replied. "But there's someone who's waaaay hotter than him."

"Really?" He muttered, feigning ignorance.

"Yes!" She squealed again. "That guy you just bumped into, he's total handsome!"

At first, he just thought that it was just a regular day, when she'll find someone handsome and babbled all day about him. He prepared himself for a long chat and rant of anger as he got a quick reply out. "Hn."

But then... She just had to wear that dreamy look and said...

..."_I think I'm in love with him._"

Nara Shikamaru was gone in a flash.


End file.
